In Transit For You
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: War is cold, lonely and harsh. But in this fog of war, Hermione Granger finds a friend and a lover.
1. Reflection

**Okay, every great story has to have some great reason why it was written. My reason is simple and sweet. I believe that if Snape hadn't freaking burst through that door, Malfoy would be on the good side. I am a Malfoy supporter. **

**Don't own anything…**

In Transit for You

Chapter 1: Reflection

Hermione Granger was now eighteen years of age and staring out a foggy window like a five year old waiting for their mom to get home from Christmas shopping so they could peak in the bags of presents. She was waiting for an owl that would bring her good or bad news. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how exactly it had happened. All the years of hating, all the years of screw-you's and fuck offs, and even a fist fight to all turn into a trust mightier than the human being itself. Yes, she was thinking of Draco Malfoy who was presumed dead by both the good and the bad side of the war. The night that Snape killed Dumbledore, Malfoy was about to throw down his wand and become good. Harry did not believe this theory that Hermione had proposed, but right now, Harry had little faith in anything or anyone. She didn't know exactly how this had happened, but she knew where and when it had started.

The night she had seen Ron with Lavender and sent an army or transfigured birds at Ron's head, she had been so upset; she went to the only place she could think of. She ran out to the Quidditch pitch sobbing and sat in the Gryffindor stands to cry. But pretty soon she was joined by a dreadfully familiar, yet equally sad Malfoy.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I should ask you the same question, she responded trying to conceal her tears.

"I asked you first, besides; I'm on a Quidditch team. I have every right to be here," he said. Hermione looked at him with red eyes and sighed. What damage could it do?

"I just saw something I didn't want to," she told him hugging her knees.

"What? Weasel and Brown?" he said surprised. "Honestly Granger, you shouldn't cry over him."

"He knew I liked him and he goes off and starts snogging Lavender Fucking Brown."

Malfoy was taken aback; he had never heard Hermione cuss before. It made her seem normal and not a freakishly smart weirdo. "I'm such a fool," she cried.

"Granger, out of the two of us, I'm the bigger fool," he told her sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the two of us, which has made a commitment to someone they want dead at this point? Out of the two of us, which one is suffering for a lord they don't believe should fulfill the prophecy? Which one of us is evil, when all they want to do is live without any trouble?" Hermione looked at him as if for the first time. Was Harry right about his suspicions? Was Malfoy a death eater?

"I know what you are thinking," Malfoy said.

"Mal…Draco, are you one of…them?" she stammered. Malfoy couldn't look at her.

"Yes," he replied.

Hermione felt a leap in her stomach. She saw an owl looming in the distance through the fog of the night. She remembered the promise she had made to him last year in the stands, she promised never to tell anyone and has, so far, kept to that promise. Ever since that night, she had been sending owls to him and they had formed what you could call a friendship. She felt like she lived for these letters at this point in the war. She still saw Harry and Ron of course, but they were always talking about the Order. Would it kill them to just once talk about something human? A tap on the window ripped her from her thoughts. She opened her window to let the owl in. A letter with familiar handwriting on the outside fell into her lap.


	2. Several Ways To Die Trying

In Transit for You

Chapter 2: Several Ways to Die Trying

Hermione opened the letter in her lap with shaking hands. She stared down at the handwriting worried and excited about what it might say.

_Hermione,_

_This week, I had to move hideouts. The death eaters are hot on my trail and don't seem to be slowing down. I'm surprised to be alive. I'm sorry to hear about Parvati. I knew you two were pretty good friends. It sounded terrible by the looks of the newspapers. I'm also sorry that we have to do this to each other. I wish I could talk to you in person, but if I do, Potter will kill me or Voldemort will kill me. It's a lose- lose situation. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Keep your wits about you._

_Malfoy _

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; she was waiting for the worst. She was glad the worst hadn't come…yet. She stretched and looked at the clock. It was about one-thirty in the morning. She was surprised, she might actually go to bed early then three. That seemed to be her personal curfew lately. She rubbed her eyes and was about to take a shower before going to bed, when two hands grabbed her shoulders. She tried to scream, but a hand went over her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Granger!" a voice from the past whispered in her ear. Hermione froze. It was like speaking to a ghost, though she knew that man she was talking to was far from it.

"Mal….Malfoy," she stammered turning around. She looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. His hair wasn't sleeked back anymore. It was tamed, but short. His face was dirty from being on the run.

"Yes, Granger, it's me," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"Owls get intercepted all the time," he simply replied.

"Why are you here?" she persisted.

"I'm injured, terribly. I needed somewhere to go and all I could think was that you're the smartest witch I know," he said. Now that she looked at him, she saw a gash across his side and that his right hand was soaked in blood from clutching it.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she told him her eyes watering. "I'm not trained in healing. But Harry is, if we take you to him…"

"No!" Malfoy yelled. "He'll kill me and then have to arrest you for helping me."

"You don't know that," she replied.

"Oh do I?"

"He's a good man; maybe he'll heal you no questions asked."

"I can't take that chance."

"Look, if he arrests you, he'll have to arrest me too." Malfoy looked at her as though scanning her. Searching for a virus, a defect, something he could argue with. He seemed to find nothing and sighed.

"Fine, take me to Potter. But if I fall, you go down with me," he said limping to the door.

"Don't worry, I will, I always will," she responded helping him walk to the fire place so he could flu powder to Harry's house.


	3. Come Together

In Transit for You

Chapter 3: Come Together

Hermione helped Malfoy over to the fireplace.

"I thought the flu network was being watched," Malfoy said.

"Mine has a special connection, so does Harry's," she explained taking a jar of flu powder from the mantle.

"It helps to be a goody two-shoes after all," Malfoy said weakly. He gave her his infamous smirk and she returned with a small smile of her own. She then threw a handful of powder into the fire and watched the flames turn emerald green. "Hang on to me," she told Malfoy stepping into the flames. He put his hands on her waist for support. He flinched slightly when her hips hit his gash. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he responded gritting his teeth. She gave him one last look before shouting out Harry's location.

"134 Black (A/N this is referring to Sirius) Avenue!" Malfoy immediately felt sick and held Hermione closer. She felt her face turning red. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was making her blush. _How could this be? _she thought to herself

A few moments later, they stumbled into Harry's living room. Hermione saw him talking to Tonks.

"Hermione, what are you…" Harry started, but then he saw Malfoy and stopped. "What in the name of FUCKING MERLIN!" he screamed lunging for Malfoy's neck.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled trying to stop him, but he shoved her aside.

"Clam the fuck down!" Tonks shouted at Harry crossing the room and shoving him into a chair. Harry, breathing hard, looked at Malfoy with a look that could stab him in the heart if looks could kill.

"Let me talk Potter," Malfoy said trying his best to not sound like he felt towards Harry.

"I'm on the run from the death eaters. Dumbledore's last words have stuck with me even two years after his death. I am sorry for even trying to kill him. But I didn't because I was going to join you, but Snape dragged me off the fucking school grounds before I could join you guys."

"What makes you think we would want you?" Harry asked coldly.

"I have been in Voldemort's most private chambers. I know what he is planning better than anyone else. I know how he thinks and what he is capable of," Malfoy said feeling himself going light headed from the loss of blood.

"Harry, please help him. Draco had been injured," Hermione pleaded.

"Now you're on first name terms with him? How cute," Harry told her harshly.

"Do it for me, not him," Hermione said. He looked into her almond eyes and she loom right back into his green eyes. He finally sighed and gestured for Malfoy to come over to him. Malfoy lay down on the floor face up so that Harry could heal him. After he was finished, Harry turned to Tonks. "You gonna arrest his ass or what?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded slightly walking over to Malfoy.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "Make a deal with him. What if he helps us out?"

"Rules are rules," Tonks replied sadly.

"Screw the god damned rules!" Hermione snapped. Everyone looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. They had never her snap like that. "Draco is a good person, and if don't give him a chance, then we are nowhere closer to killing Voldemort than we were five years ago." Tonks looked at Harry.

"It's your call," she told him.

"Malfoy, are you prepared to take a bullet for people you don't know? Are you ready to give us all the information you know even though it will kill you? Are you ready to fight for people you don't deserve to be in the same room as?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at Malfoy.

"Yes," he simply responded, "I'm ready."


	4. A Gaping Hole Shot Through My Heart

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet has been down. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers**

In Transit for You

Chapter 4: A Gaping Hole Shot Through My Heart

That night, Hermione went into Malfoy's room to see how he was doing. She could tell that it would take him some time to get used to taking orders from Harry. She found him awake on his bed. His arms were tucked behind his head and his eyes were locked on the ceiling.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked still concentrating on the ceiling.

"Well, first of all, I don't think you're trying to memorize the ceiling, so please have the decency to look at me. And two, I know you don't like Harry…"

"Oh, what was your first guess?" he interrupted.

"Please hear me out," she pleaded. He shut his mouth. "Harry only wants to beat Voldemort and if you help him, maybe he'll treat you with more respect."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"Answer me this, why is war so hard, so lonely, why it is cruel?" Malfoy asked avoiding her eyes.

"I've been trying to answer that question for the past several years," she responded. Suddenly, Harry came bursting through their door.

"You guys, one of our look out teams has been ambushed. We have to go in as back up!" he said quickly. "Come on!"

Malfoy, Hermione, Harry, and the rest of those that had been at Harry's, tagged along. When they got to the place that the team had been ambushed, all they found was several lifeless bodies and pools of blood here and there.

"We're too late," Hermione said looking at the body of Justin Finchfletchely. She was filled with sorrow. Thought this had happened at least fifteen times before, the pain was always the same. It never faded easily.

Tonks walked over to Justin's body and laid a cloak over it. "He was a true hero," she sighed.

Malfoy wasn't looking at the bodies, he was looking nervously around. He knew something wasn't right. Death eaters don't just kill this many people and stop like this. They do massive killings like this one when they want all or nothing. Voldemort had trained him this way before he had fled. It was the golden rule. Don't leave till all are dead.

"We need to get out of here," Malfoy said.

"We have to file to file a report," Harry responded checking the pulse of a very young witch.

"No, we really need to get out of here," Malfoy repeated.

"Stand down, Malfoy," Harry said raising his voice.

"Damnit Potter!" Malfoy screamed. "They're still here!" The sound of several people apperating reached their ears. "Get down!" everyone ducked down as cursing went flying everywhere. Chaos broke out as the Order fired back. Jinxes, hexes, and curses went flying. One of the Death eaters had his wand pointing right at Hermione and he had an evil smirk on his face. His swished his wand a purple flame went flying at her.

"No!" Malfoy shouted jumping out in front of her. The spell hit him in the chest and he began to bleed. Hermione dropped to her knees at his side. She held his blood stained hand.

"Hold on," she whispered silent tears running down her face.

"I …wa…wasn't ly…lying to you…when I sa…said I would ta…take a bullet," he stammered smiling weakly.

"Just hang on, Draco," she said trying not to loose it. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "It will…will be o…okay." She was crying crystal tears. Sobbing as a healer apperated Malfoy to a facility. She didn't even hear the sound of a Death eater call the troops to retreat. She didn't hear Harry calling for her. She didn't hear or feel anything. Nothing but the blood on her cheek and hands and the sound of her heart beating faster and faster.


	5. Kiss Me One Last Time

In Transit for You

Chapter 5: Kiss Me One Last Time

Hermione was forced to go back to the Order's head quarters. She only wished to see Malfoy and only Malfoy. She didn't want to hear Tonk's reassurance or Harry's rambling about how he wasn't worth the worry, she wanted to talk to him. She stayed up till three o'clock in the morning waiting by the door and wondering, praying, even pleading… a sound jolted her from her droopy state. Malfoy had just come in through the door. Hermione smiled with relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm alive aren't I?" he replied.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you. Harry's orders…" she started but before she could finish Malfoy had begun to shake his head. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you mean am I serious?"

"I can't believe after three years you're still the by the book Hermione Granger I grew up with."

"I'm not!" she declared repulsed.

"Like hell you aren't."

"I seriously am not."

"Don't tell me, Hermione Granger, Hogwart's valedictorian, perfectionist, and goody two shoes, has a bad side," he teased.

"You make it sound so terrible," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a life?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Then what do you do for fun."

"Well, I look up spells, and do stuff for the Order…"

"That's not fun, that's work."

"Well, what do you do?"

"I like to play pool, I'm a big fan of poker, and I like to do karate to keep my self focused."

"Well, okay, I like to listen to music. No, I love to listen to music. I'm a junkie," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, what type? Britney, Christina, or NSYNC to jazz it up a little bit."

"As a matter of fact, I like Dashboard Confessional, Sting and the Police, The Beatles, and Underoath. They are among my favorite bands," she replied.

"Wouldn't pick you to like emo music, but then again, I wouldn't pick you to like music at all," Malfoy said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a perfectionist; music is all about screw ups and accidentals."

"That's why I like it so much, it's an escape from myself. So yeah, music is my outlet."

"And your sex life?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That is none of your business!"

"That's code for, 'I'm a virgin'."

"Don't be so sure about that," Hermione said slyly.

"Oh…"

"In my sixth year, Victor came over from Durmstrang(sp) because of Dumbledore's funeral. We were both scared about the war and lonely because we had lost people close to us. We just got back together, but then he had to leave to a witness protection program and even I don't know where he is. And then last year, me and Ron…well…I don't know how it happened, but it did. Right before he died too."

"Is that why you're so afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of getting close." He stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Malfoy felt her hot breath on his fingers. "My knuckles have turned to white. There's no turning back tonight. Kiss me one last time," he whispered. Hermione smiled at hearing her favorite song. He put his lips lightly on hers. She looked at him as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly leaving to go to his room.


	6. Desert Rose

In Transit for You

Chapter 6: Desert Rose

Malfoy lay down on his bed. Why the hell did he do that? He knew she was afraid of love and heartache and he might as well have stabbed her. He heard his door creak open and saw Hermione's form in the moonlight.

"Draco, just so you know, I'm not afraid," she said leaning against the door frame. He sat up on his bed. She magically locked the door and placed a silencing charm on it. She the walked over to him and he stood up to meet her.

"I just…" she started, but he put a finger on her lips.

"Shh." He kissed her gently cupping her face. He lightly pushed her on the bed and began to kiss her neck.

"Oh Draco," she moaned. She ran her fingers through his shirt but soft hair. Malfoy's….no Draco's hands moved down her shirt, unbuttoning it as his hands traveled. He slowly pulled her shirt off and threw it aside. He looked down at her perfect C-sized breast and saw that she was wearing a red bra. He smiled at this. "Not such a goody two shoes after all," she said chocking an eyebrow. Draco didn't respond, but merely unhooked her bra and tossed it. Hermione peeled Draco's shirt off and looked at his chiseled body. He hadn't been lying when he said that he took karate. She could see his six pack stand out in the moonlight. She kissed his abdomen before lying back down and letting him slip her out of her jeans. He saw that she wore a matching red thong and then felt a tug on his zipper. He saw how wet she was and smirked.

"Eager are we?" he asked. But Hermione cupped him and he moaned growing hard.

"So are you," she whispered in his ear before blowing into it. Draco moaned once again and pulled off her thong as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He tossed them along with all their other cloths. As Draco pulled his boxers off, Hermione sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't take it anymore. He slowly entered her. She gasped and buried her head into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back. He began to slide himself in and out of her faster and harder. Hermione's breathing was coming in sharp, quick breathes. She felt her veins ignite and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. "Jesus Christ!" she screamed. Draco was also reaching his climax. With one last rough thrust, he came. "Gods Hermione," he gasped. They collapsed onto the bed and Draco pulled himself out of her. Their bodies were sweaty and their breathing was still trying to return to normal. Hermione climbed up on top of Draco and rested her head on his chest, which was rising and falling with hers.

"I …I love you Hermione," Draco said weakly.

"I love you too, Draco," she replied before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Make Me High on Lullabies

In Transit for You

Chapter 7: Make Me High on Lullabies

Hermione was awaken the next morning to the sound of Harry's voice and he sounded angry. Hermione listened for a moment.

"Tonks! God, where is that women? Tonks!" he was bellowing. It only took Hermione to figure out why Harry would be so mad. She grabbed Draco's arm making him jolt as he woke.

"Yes, love," he said rubbing his eyes.

"They…they found us," Hermione whispered.

"Let them be angry, there is nothing they can do to us," he said. "As long as I am here in this bed with you forever, I don't care."

Harry and Tonks came bursting into the room. Harry glared at Draco who was still holding Hermione's naked body beneath the covers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry yelled.

"Doing what I was meant to do," Draco responded.

"I can have you arrested," Harry threatened Draco.

"On what charge?" Draco asked.

"I am the leader of the Order, I don't need a reason." Hermione held onto Draco for dear life. He was her lifeline, if she let go, she would surely die.

"If you take him, you'll have to take me too," Hermione declared burying her head into Draco's chest. Draco stroked her hair as he glared at Harry.

"The only reason you took that curse for her was to get her in bed. I know it," Harry snarled.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "is that true?"

"No, never," Draco said astounded that she would ask such a thing.

"Arrest him," Harry demanded Tonks. Tonks pulled Hermione from Draco and handed him his boxers. As soon as he had slipped them on, she bounded him.

"A cell is waiting for you," Harry declared.

"Wait for me Hermione," Draco said as he was dragged out of the room. Hermione clutched the white sheets that she had tied around her naked body. She turned violently to Harry.

"You fucking hypocrite," she hissed at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked watching Tonks push Draco to the fire place.

"You're always going on about how we must trust those who are different from us. Wasn't it you who sent representatives to the giants and got them on our side? Wasn't it you who convinced half the werewolves to come to our side? Wasn't it you who snagged the vampires from Voldemort's grip? And now, a man passes through our doors asking for acceptance and because of a fucking boyhood rivalry, you shun him and hate him," Hermione told him. Harry tried to call out to her, but Hermione stomped out of the room and into the bathroom.


	8. Some Seek Forgiveness, Others Escape

Sorry it took me so long, softball is my life right now and updating must come second according to my folks.

In Transit for You

Chapter7: Some Seek Forgiveness Others Escape

Draco sat alone in a cold Azkaban cell. He put his head in his hands. _What the fuck is my problem? I love her, why didn't I fight for myself. She was so fragile, so weak, so venerable, so…mine and I didn't put up a fight. What the fuck is wrong with me? Must I keep living as though my second chance and new view on my life is nothing? Must I hurt everyone I love? Must I disappoint the only one how cares about me? I'm fucked up. That's what it is. I'm just fucked up,"_ he thought to himself. His eyes burned from having them in his hands for so long. He had been awake for almost five days straight now. He had tried to sleep, but couldn't. The thought of Hermione heartbroken and crying in her room waiting for him haunted the times he was awake. He didn't want to know what it would be like to be asleep and have that guilt stab at his conscience. His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a cell door. He looked up to see who was visiting and found himself looking at Hermione. He stood up with a confused look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione Granger was braving an Azkaban cell to see him.

"Hermione, I don't want you here," he said before she could speak. "You don't deserve to feel the cold of this place. Please leave."

"Draco, I came here to help you break free," she told him. "The guards have already been stupefied and their memories altered. Please, just come with me."

"I'm not letting you get in trouble for me."

"I want to get in trouble for you."

"But Harry…"

"Harry doesn't have the guts to arrest me. He's an old friend. Old friends don't turn on each other as far as he sees it." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes for any trace of turning back. "Like you said, there's no turning back tonight…"

"Kiss me one last time…" Draco finished. Hermione grabbed his hand and they ran out of Azkaban together. Once away from the island, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I need to get back to the house so that no one suspects me," she informed him.

"We will be back together someday, somehow," he said holding her hand. Hermione watched him run away into the sunset. She didn't want to go back to the Order's refuge house. She didn't want to have to face Harry. She decided it best to await Draco's next letter and lie low for awhile. She saw a pub not to far from the island and decided to check it out.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked as she entered.

"I'll have whiskey, straight up, no ice," she said running her fingers through her hair. She peered around the pub to see who else was spending their time there.

"Hey, Hermione!" a voice said behind her causing Hermione to spill some of her drink down her shirt.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry walked over to the corner of the bar and took the seat next to hers. "What brings you here?" she asked innocently.

"You haven't heard?" Harry responded rapping his knuckles on the bar so that the bartender would see him.

"No," Hermione said, now interested in what he had found.

"There's been a break out at Azkaban," he explained. "Rum and coke," he added to the bartender.

"That's a new one," Hermione said sipping her drink and not looking at him.

"Yeah, they say it was an inside job," Harry told her stressing the last words "inside job." Hermione knew that he knew. "Where is he?" he whispered grabbing the glass that the bartender had slid to him.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb with me," Harry hissed taking a sip of his drink.

"You arrested him falsely," she hissed back.

"Hermione, I don't want to believe it. You're my friend, my best friends at that. For God sakes, Hermione, I can make this go away. All you have to do is tell me where the fuck he is," he whispered. She could smell his drink on his breath. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Make it go away," he whispered once more.

"I can't," she said fighting back the tears. Harry sighed and hung his head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Simple and clean, I love him," she said setting down the money for her drink and running out of the bar. She could hear Harry close behind her.

"Damn it Hermione!" he yelled. She was faster. She ran into a forest near by and quickly hid herself among the bushes.

"I know you won't go back to the house!" Harry yelled having lost sight of her.

"I'll be sending patrols here. And I've already placed an apparition charm on the forest. There is no way in or out! I didn't want it to come to this Hermione, but it must!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his footsteps disappear. She sunk down in the bushes and knew that she wasn't well hidden. She began to army crawl along the forest floor. She would stop ever so often to listen for the sounds of crunching twigs or the pop of an apparaitor(sp?). She had been crawling for what seemed like forever, but was only two hours, when she hit something metal. She looked down where her hand had touched the metal and saw a handle. She pulled it open and went inside. She gasped. It was an underground speak easy that had been out of business for a long time now. She touched the pictures of flappers that hung on the wall. She saw the circular tables that had ash trays which some still had remains of old cigars and cigarettes in them. She then spotted a bed in the far corner and fell onto it and fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Set Phasers To Stun

In Transit for You

Chapter 8: Set Phasers to Stun

Draco thought that it was safe. He had spent the night in a tree in a forest about a mile from a small pub off the island. He had seen Harry run into the woods and thought that maybe someone had tipped him off about him. He spotted a bush that had small red berries on it and only then realized how hungry he was. His stomach grumbled. He climbed down from his tree and began to pick and eat the berries. He heard voices behind him. He froze and turned around to see two members of the Order behind him. He swallowed the berries hard and got ready.

"Stupify!" one yelled. Draco dodged the spell and began to run. "Apperate to cut him off!" one yelled.

"We can't dumb ass!" the other shouted.

"Fucking spell," the first one muttered. Draco hid in some bushes. He was sure that his deep breathing would give him away. He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his mouth.

"Shh," said a voice in his ear. He turned to see Hermione. She beckoned to him and he followed her to a concealed door in the ground. Hermione turned to him.

"On the run?" she asked.

"How can you tell?" he smirked.

"That makes two of us," she replied.

She quickly turned her head when she heard a scrapping on the door.

"Hey, we've got something," one said.

"We've got to get out of here," Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Not that way!" she told him reversing him so that she was in the lead.

They ran to a secret passage way and practically sprinted to safety. Once they had exited, they ran for dear life. Hermione collided with one Order member who tried to arrest her. Draco wound back and punched the guy. He was knocked out cold and his wand dropped to the ground. They found themselves at a thicket of thorns. Draco peered over his shoulder. He could see the outlines of people coming nearer.

"We've got no choice," he told her as if he had just read her mind. They began to climb through the thicket. The thorns ripped at their skin, but they only went further with each cut. Draco felt a particularly thick branch of thorns whack his mouth and he tasted blood. Once they were out of the thicket, they looked around. They were alone. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and Draco began to laugh. He kissed her quickly and took her hand beginning to lead her out of the forest, but at that moment, the sound of apperating wizards met their ears. The Order had them surrounded. Harry in the front of their circle.

"Give it up, you two," he said raising a wand.

"I dare you, Potter," hissed Draco raising the stolen wand to Harry.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at her.

"Shut it Hermione!" Harry commanded.

"Look at you. Harry, you're mistreating me because of a stupid boyhood rivalry and Draco, I love you, don't do this." Both wizards lowered their wands not taking their eyes off of each other. Draco extended a hand; Harry hesitated and then shook it.

"Boys," said Harry to the Order members. "I want you to take these two back. Put Mr. Draco in a guest house. Let Hermione return to her room at the refuge."

Draco held Hermione's hand one last time, before it slipped from his grip as they took them away.


End file.
